


Dog Walking

by mittamoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Happy, M/M, dog walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittamoo/pseuds/mittamoo
Summary: It's cold, Adam doesn't want to be walking the dog, but Aaron wants to and he's never been any good at saying no to Aaron





	Dog Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobotomite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/gifts).



> Some happy birthday bartle for Toby!

It’s cold. It’s more than that, its freezing. The cold is seeping into his bones in a way that makes Adam wonder if he’s ever going to be warm again. He has no idea why he’s out here in the middle of winter and he has absolutely no idea why he isn’t wearing a fucking coat. He feels the press of something warm against his side and he turns his head to see Aaron linking his arm through his own and pulling him close to Aaron’s side. Oh yeah, they’re here because Aaron wanted to walk the fucking dog. That still doesn’t explain why he isn’t wearing a coat though.

“Are you sure you don’t want your coat back?” ah, right. Adam isn’t wearing a coat because Aaron is a human disaster and didn’t bring one. Adam being the good boyfriend he is offered Aaron his.

“Nah babe you’re alright” _yes dickhead, I’m cold give it back._

Aaron is a lot of things but sadly, a mind reader is not one of those things. So really it’s his own fault that he hasn’t got his coat back. Still Aaron’s fault for wanting to walk the dog and not bringing a coat though. Adam isn’t bitter about the fact that they’re in the freezing cold when they could be inside in the warm like normal people would be. Not at all.   

Thankfully, Aaron decides to take mercy on him and they begin the walk home together. Now that he has the knowledge of home in sight he’s able to enjoy the walk more. Despite how awful the walk itself actually is, Adam finds that just being able to walk the street pressed close against a man that he loves to be something amazing. He finds it easy to revel in the quiet affection of Aaron by his side and he can’t help but marvel from how far they’ve come from the scared teenagers that they once were.

When the get into the house Adam only turns his back for five minutes to stick the kettle on for the two of them but of course when he gets back to the living room Scrappy in already laying across the sofa. _His spot on the sofa._ Frankly, Adam doesn’t think this is fair at all, Scrappy’s had her walk and Adam has wanted a cuddle with his boyfriend but no, clearly she wants Aaron’s attention which isn’t fair because it’s his turn for Aaron’s attention. As Adam pushes Scrappy off of the sofa and onto the floor, Aaron makes an affronted sound, as if the very idea that Adam would shift her disgusts him.

“Shut up!” He mumbles as he settles himself in the space next to Aaron’s legs that he’d just vacated Scrappy from.

“Oh, I’m sorry was I not paying you enough attention?” Aaron says, a teasing smile growing across his face.

Adam doesn’t even bother to dignify that with a response. Seemingly unpleased by Adam’s lack of reply Aaron reaches over and rubs his head in the same way he was doing to Scrappy before she’d been shifted from the sofa. With a sound that was very much not a whine, Adam pulls Aaron’s hands away before moving to lay against his chest. Aaron’s hands come to rest on his back, tracing patterns with his fingers. Contented, Adam rests his head against his boyfriend’s chest and listens to his heartbeat while he flicks through channels on the TV. Take that Scrappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
